A Game of Marriage
by PrinceBrennonTudor
Summary: What if the Tudors were set in the World of Westeros and Henry VII sat on the Iron Throne? How would life be different? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Game of Marriage

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if the Tudors were set in the World of Westeros and Henry Vii sat on the Iron Throne. How would life be different?

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for The Tudors or the work this story based on by author George R. R. Martin.

Characters

House Tudor

Sigil: one half Three headed red dragon on a black background other half, a white dire wolf one a blue background

Motto: Fire and Blood

Henry Vii: King of Westeros. He becomes King after defeating King Richard III. Before he was king he was Lord of Winterfell. King Henry made it a law that the king and the heir to the throne could have two wives to provide the throne with more heirs; he created the title Princess Consort for the second wife. . Age: 48

Queen Elizabeth: is Henry vii chief wife and a princess of the Plantagenet dynasty. She was in love with her Uncle Richard iii, but has come to love her husband. Age: 42

Princess Alice: Is the second wife of Henry Vii and holds the title Princess Consort. She is from House Butler and the king married her because of the service her father provided helping him to win the Iron Throne. For a long time it was assumed that she was barren, because she didn't get pregnant till she was 35. The pregnancy resulted in the birth of a daughter, Princess Constance. Age: 40

Prince Henry: Crown Prince of Westeros and heir to the Iron Throne. He is married to Katherine of Dorne, but is starting to fall for Anne Boleyn. He is smart, handsome, and strong. Some refer to his as the Young Dragon or the Dragon Prince, referring to the Plantagenet dynasty having dragons. (Built more like how Charles Brandon was in the series. Age: 20

Lady Margaret Beaufort: Mother of Henry vii and is sometimes called the Dowager Lady Tudor or the Dowager Lady of Winterfell. She sits on her son's Small council and acts as if she is first lady of the court. Age: 54

Princess Katherine of Dorne (Katherine of Aragon): Katherine is the first wife of Prince Henry and a princess of Dorne. She has had one still birth and is now two-months pregnant with her second child. Age: 18

Princess Margaret: The oldest daughter of King Henry and Queen Elizabeth she is betrothed to Prince John of Dorne. (Katherine's older brother) Age: 15

Princess Mary: The second daughter of King Henry and Queen Elizabeth. Her father has yet to decide who she will marry. Age: 11

Princess Constance: They only child of King Henry and Princess Alice. Age: 5

House Boleyn

Castle: Highgarden

Sigil: A Golden Rose on a green field

Motto: Growing Strong

Lord Thomas Boleyn: The Lord Highgarden, Warden of the South, Lord Paramount of the Reach and High Marshall of the Reach. Age: 50

Lady Elizabeth Boleyn (Howard): Formally of House Howard and sister to Thomas Howard and wife of Lord Thomas. Age: 48

Lady Mary Percy (Boleyn): Daughter of Lord Thomas and Lady Elizabeth, she is married to Sir Henry Percy. Age: 19

Sir George Boleyn: The only son and heir of Lord Thomas and Lady Elizabeth. Age: 18

Lady Anne Boleyn: youngest Daughter of Lord Henry and Lady Elizabeth. Prince Henry falls in love with her and will take her as his second wife. She will battle with Katherine to become chief wife. Age: 16

House Howard

Castle: Casterly Rock

Sigil: A golden lion on a crimson background

Motto: Hear Me Roar

Lord Thomas Howard: Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westland's, Warden of the West. Age: 54

Lady Elizabeth Howard (Stafford): Wife of Lord Thomas Howard Her family 'were the rulers of the Riverlands, but where replaced when King Henry came to the throne because they supported King Richard. Age: 50

Sir Henry Howard: Son and heir of Lord Thomas. Age: 22

Sir Edward Howard: Second son of Lord Thomas. Age: 19

Lady Mary Howard: Only daughter of Lord Thomas. Age: 14

House Brandon

Sigil: Grey Dire Wolf

Motto: Winter is coming

Lord William Brandon: Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Lord Paramount of the North. He was made Lord of Winterfell because of his service to King Henry. Age: 48

Lady Elizabeth Brandon (Bruyn): Wife of William Brandon. Age: 40

Sir Charles Brandon: Lord William's Son and Heir and best friend's with Prince Henry. Age: 22

Lady Anne Brandon: Daughter of Lord William and Lady Elizabeth. She is betrothed to marry Sir Thomas Percy, the second son of Lord Henry Percy. Age: 17

House Percy

Sigil: A sliver trout on and red and blue background

Motto: Family, Duty, Honor

Lord Henry Percy: Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. He was rewarded with these titles for what he did for the king in battle. Age: 46

Lady Catherine Percy (Spencer): Wife of Lord Henry Age: 46

Sir Henry Percy: Son and heir of Lord Henry and husband to Lady Mary Boleyn. Age: 19

Sir Thomas Percy: Second son of Lord Henry and Lady Catherine. Age: 17

Lady Margaret Percy: Daughter of Lord Henry and Lady Catherine. Age: 15

Lady Joan Percy: Daughter Lord Henry and Lady Catherine Age: 12

House Trastamara

Sigil: A golden sun pierced by a spear.

Motto: Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken

Princess Isabella: Princess of Dorne and Lady of Sunspear. She is the ruling Princess of Dorne is known as a fierce ruler.

Age: 42

Prince Ferdinand: Prince Consort of Dorne. He is the husband of Isabella and sometimes has a hard time accepting that he is a mere consort. Age: 41

Prince John: The son and heir to Princess Isabella and Prince Ferdinand. He is extremely handsome and is engage to marry Princess Margaret Tudor. : Age: 24

Princess Isabel: Second child and oldest daughter of Princess Isabella and Prince Ferdinand. Age: 22. married to a one of her family's vassal Lords.

Princess Joanna: Third child and second daughter of Princess Isabella and Prince Ferdinand. Age: 21. Also like her sister married to a vassal lord.

Princess Catherine: Fourth and youngest child of Princess Isabella and Prince Ferdinand. She is marred to Prince Henry and is two months Pregnant. Age: 18

House Neville

Castle: Pyke

Sigil: Golden kraken on a black field

Motto: We Do Not Sow

Lord George Neville: Lord Reaper of Pyke, Lord of the Iron Islands. : Age 43

Lady Agnes Neville (Butler): Wife of Lord George. She is his second wife and is having an affair with her stepson. Age: 19

Sir Robert Neville: Son of Lord George and his first wife. He is having an affair with his step-mother. Age: 24

Lady Grace Neville: Daughter of Lord George and his first wife. She longs to leave the Iron Islands and live with a husband that loves her. Age: 14

Sir Edmund Neville: Son of Lord George and his first wife. Age: 17

House Seymour

Castle: The Eyrie

Sigil: A white crescent moon and a falcon on a sky-blue field,

Motto: As High as Honor

Lord John Seymour: Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East. Age: 50

Lady Margery Seymour (Wentworth): Wife of Lord John. Age: 46

Sir Edward Seymour: Son and Heir of Lord John and Lady Margery. He is ambitious and will do almost anything to get want he wants. Age: 21

Sir Thomas Seymour: Second son of Lord John and Lady Margery. Thomas is jealous that his brother is the heir and he is but a second son. Age: 18

Lady Jane Seymour: Oldest daughter of Lord John and Lady Margery. Jane is a quite girl, how just wants to live a quiet life with a husband and children, she is also Anne Boleyn's best friend. Age: 16

Lady Dorothy Seymour: Youngest child of Lord John and Lady Margery. Age: 14

House Butler

Castle: Storm's End

Sigil: A black stag on a yellow field.

Motto: Ours is the Fury

Lord James Butler: Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Age: 50

Lady Margaret Butler (Fitzgerald): Wife of Lord James. Age: 43

Lord Jamie Butler: Son and heir of Lord James. There are talks of him marrying his cousin Anne Boleyn. Age: 23

Lady Adele Butler: Daughter of Lord James and Lady Margaret. Age: 18

So these aren't all the characters but they are the important members of the Great Houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Game of Marriage

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if the Tudors were set in the World of Westeros and Henry VII sat on the Iron Throne? How would life be different?

Author's Note: OK, so a quick few things. In Game of Thrones at the end of the date it's AL for Aegon's Landing but in this story it will be HL for Henry's Landing. This is in reference to Henry I who was the first king of the Plantagenet dynasty.

Author's Note 2: so I'm starting this story in 232HL.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for The Tudors or the work this story based on by author George R. R. Martin.

Chapter 1

Red Keep

King's landing

280 HL

June

Anne sat in her chair, embroidery needle in hand, eyes downcast, giving the young royal couple the illusion of privacy. Prince Henry and his wife were definitely having a couple's moment. The prince kissed her wife and had his hand on her stomach where their baby grew. That was the reason the prince came to Princess Katherine's room, so she could tell him that she was two months pregnant. All the ladies felt relief for their mistress; she hadn't had it easy after her she had a still birth two years ago. "My lord," Katherine whispered into his ear, but Anne was close enough to hear. "Inside my belly is your son and heir, your dragon. " Anne's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "What did she mean by your dragon?" Anne wondered. Is it a nickname for the baby, like how the prince is called the Dragon Prince?

Anne was so lost in thought that she was the last of the ladies to notice that the prince had stood to leave. Anne hastily placed down her embroidery and made a hasty curtsey. Anne looked as the prince was about to walk by. He was a handsome man, he was tall, and he had broad shoulders, brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes, almost as if they saw into your soul. As she continued to start, Prince Henry turned to her and stopped in his tracks for a moment. He made eye contact with her, and it was as the world slowed down, neither one of them heard Katherine calling to them till she was practically screaming. 'Husband, is everything alright"?! Henry turned back to Anne and stared for a moment longer before answering.

"Yes, everything is fine." Then he left in a hurry. Anne gave a side way glance at Katherine, and was, met back with eyes that surely desired to have the ability to shot daggers at her.

Same Day

King Henry VII on hearing that he has a grandchild on the way ordered celebrations for the next two days. While the courtiers didn't complain, seeing as it gave them a reason to show off their wealth, no one was fooled that the king did this because he was happy, he was doing this to show the wealth he processed and he was leaving a rich treasury behind when he is gone. Anne returns to her chambers to get dressed for tonight's feast, when she enters her room she sees her bedmate Jane already getting dressed. Jane Seymour was the daughter of Lord John Seymour, who was lord of the Vale, so she like Anne was the daughter of a high lord. Jane and Anne have been friends since they both started to serve the Princess Katherine two years ago and it was rumored that Jane was going to marry Anne's brother George. Anne gave a quick nod to Jane before hurrying over to her wardrobe to pick out what she wanted to wear. Anne searched through her many gowns, till she saw one that caught her eye. Anne then had her maid dress her in a little green gown, with slashed sleeves so that u could she her arms through them. After Anne was dressed she sat down in front of her vanity mirror as her maid fixed her hair, while looking in the mirror, Anne caught the look in Jane's eye and she could tell she wanted to talk. "That will be all Lucy, you may leave." Anne instructed her maid, who curtsied and left.

Anne turned around, so that she was facing Jane, and spoke. "What is it Jane?"

Jane tried to avoid eye contact with Anne; she had a peculiar expression on her face, like she can't believe that she was about to ask this question. "Anne, it's about how the prince reacted to you in the princess's chamber. The way that he stared at you, it was like… like he wanted to possess you. I swear he would have taken you right then and there in front of everyone, if Princess Katherine hadn't called him back to his senses."

After that, it was Anne who couldn't look Jane in the face. "Jane, I can't ever describe how it felt. I know it was only a few seconds, but it felt like an entreaty, his eyes are so beautiful and it felt like they were reaching into my soul, it felt like my skin was on pins and needles." Anne signed, and turned back to the mirror to finish her hair.

"Would you become his mistress," Jane asked?

"I would never consent to that, besides my father is trying to betroth me to Jamie Butler. " She rose, making it clear that she no long wanted to talk about it. She went to stare out the window, the sky was a mixture of purple and orange, the people of King's Landing were closing down their shops for the night, returning to their families for the night. Some of them didn't have a care in the world, even if they didn't have money; some had love, the choice to marry whoever they choose. Anne turned around in a flurry of green silk. The need to let lose coursed through her. "Come Jane. Let us join the festivities and drink ourselves into a silly." And with that, both girls skipped from the room smiling, arm-in arm.

Great Hall

By the time Anne and Jane arrived, the celebrations were already in full swing. Anne swept her eyes around the great hall, trying to locate her bother. Once she spotted him next to Mark Smeaton she said a quick goodbye to Jane and glided over to them. "Hello Georgie," she said as she stole his wife goblet from his hands and taking a sip.

George turns to his sister and has and stole back his wine. "Anne, how are you? I heard that you caught the eye of the prince."

Anne looked at her brother with confusion. "How did you hear about, brother," Anne questioned him.

George gave her a sly smirk, "News travel around court fast especially when a beautiful lady is involved." Anne hit her brother in the stomach, with the back of her hand playfully.

Anne signaled to a page to bring her some wine before resuming speaking. "You should talk to Jane; it seems more likely that you will be marrying her, so getting to know her before the wedding couldn't hurt.

George looked over his shoulder to where Jane was standing with her brothers Edward and Thomas, her grimaced. "I mean she's pretty and all, but I swear we have nothing in common, I heard her father didn't even bother to educate her past teaching her to read and write."

"Whatever you may think about her George, she will be a devoted wife and besides she's my friend so be nice."

George sighs and drains the rest of his wine, before walking over to Jane.

Anne smiled at sight of the two of them together. "You know, Jane might be a very understanding girl when it comes to most things, but I think your affair with my brother will have to end once he's married," she threw Mark a knowing look, as he choked on his wine. "What? I've know the whole time; it's not a huge secret."

Mark started to check around us to see if anyone was looking. "Quiet, before you have us both killed," he whispered furiously.

Anne just giggled and took another sip of wine. "Just so you know such relationships are more open in the Reach. So if you were to come back with us, you and George can have all the fun you want. Of course it will have to wait till after he is married and you probably should wait till she is pregnant." Mark laughed to cover up his embarrassment and Anne joined in.

Suddenly there was a tall shadow behind Anne, and a deep voice spoke. "Would you honor me with a dance Lady Anne?"

Stunned Anne turned around and curtsied deeply, before her stood Prince Henry. He was handsome, where a dark purple doublet with a gold chain, his breeches were black. "Your Highness." Anne whispered, she was trembling now, she refused to look at him in the face, and for fear that her expression would give way to her desires.

"I ask again my lady, would you honor me with a dance?"

Anne looked up bought she couldn't speak, so instead she just simply nodded and took his hand. He lead her out to the dance floor, Anne could tell they were being watched. She took a chance and glanced up at Princess Katherine, she was clearly furious, she gripped her wine goblet so tightly that Anne was sure if it was made of glass, it would have been crushed. Even the king and his two wives had their eyes on them. Anne could feel the king's cold eyes borrowing into the back of her head. She tried her best to ignore it and focus her energy on the prince. He brought her to the center of the dancers and signaled to the musicians to play. They started with a fast, high sprit tone. Anne beamed; they were playing a Volta, one of Anne's favorite songs. Anne made all the leaps and twists and turns with a bright smile on her face, the prince's eyes never left hers, they were one. When Prince Henry lifted her up he would hold her there a second longer than he was suppose too and when he brought her down, he would slide her body against his, they were so close, Anne could feel his hardness through his breeches.

When they made their final leap the song ended. Henry bowed to Anne and she curtsied, she turned to leave the dance floor like the other exhausted dancers did, but Henry grabbed her hand. Anne looked around, eyes where upon them, she wasn't sure if she should jerk her hand away or not. " We must do this again Lady Anne," he said with a smirk, he raised her hand to his lips and left the whisper of a kiss, before letting go and returning to his throne next to Katherine. She stood frozen for what felt like a century before she realized it, and saw that people where still staring. Anne decided that she best retire for the night and left the great hall.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my new story. Remember the king and heir apparent, are allowed two wives to ensure the succession. I will improve on the grammar and I hope you guys review. P.S. Joint Wives will be the next story I will updated.


End file.
